


Minato Gaiden: Behind Blue Eyes

by BelletristWordSalad



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, evil Minato, pilot chapter, pilotverse, poor kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: The near-destruction of Mount Oinari was not the only havoc that Minato Namikaze played with and wrought...The story of a life seen through eyes as fathomless as the deep blue sea...[Leitmotif: "Behind Blue Eyes" — The Who]





	Minato Gaiden: Behind Blue Eyes

Song: “[Alumina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhgwSyRmAb8)” — Nightmare [English lyrics [here](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/deathnote/alumina.htm)] 

-:-

Fathomless blue eyes bore into the horizon, drinking in the sky and the sea that matched them. Their owner, an adolescent fox of gold with nine tails, padded swiftly on the surface of the water, at peace like never before. 

He had always felt at home in the wind and waves of his surname, more at home than he’d ever felt among the kin sharing that same surname. All they ever did was spout empty praise to his face while behind his back, hissing poison.

_What’s his problem?_

_Just ‘cause he’s our leader’s son…!_

_Thinks he’s too good for us, the little…_

Of course, he ultimately _was_ too good for them, wasn’t he? He would look out into the wildest and bluest of yonder, contemplating a world of possibilities. And they… they would rather huddle in their petty little circles, pilgrims never broadening their horizons beyond the Śrāvaka* Path.

And now they never would. Should’ve watched their backs while gossiping behind his. He could now pilgrimage in his own right, with nothing and no one to hold him back, free like the wind and waves.

And they?

Sea and sky crinkled in the folds of a smirk.

Their pilgrimage had ended…

…as compost for molding mushrooms†.

**Author's Note:**

> * **Śrāvaka Path:** in my pilotverse, there are four “higher” paths in addition to Hagoromo’s Six Paths, referencing the ten spiritual realms of Mahayana Buddhism, my take being that those who wield these four paths are descended from Hagoromo’s brother.
> 
> Śrāvaka is one of these paths, manifested by the Namikaze’s Rasengan, the others being: Pratyeka, Bodhisattva, and Buddha.
> 
> †Yes, _[those](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Moulding_Mushroom)_ mushrooms. Props if you can guess where I went with this…*evil grin*
> 
> Minato Namikaze, Moulding Mushrooms © Masashi Kishimoto  
> this story, the Śrāvaka Path © me


End file.
